In the field of computer security, there are various types of programs for providing a computer or network of computers with security. One type of computer security is inline computer security such as firewall programs. Inline computer security operates as a gateway between the computers to be protected (the “protected network”) and an outside network such as the Internet. In some cases, the inline computer security also operates as a gateway between computers within the protected network. The inline security determines whether a connection between the computer and a particular location (e.g., an IP address on the Internet), is allowed or forbidden. If the connection is allowed, the computer connects to the particular location. If the connection is forbidden, the computer is prevented from connecting to the particular location. In addition to inline security, there are also non-inline security programs, such as threat detector programs operating in a non-inline mode. The non-inline security programs observe the computer and/or traffic to and from the computer. If the non-inline security program detects suspicious activity, it sends an alert about the suspicious activity to a user, but may not, or in some cases cannot, block a connection or stop the suspicious activity.